


Kpop one-shots

by Ninnsie



Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band), GOT7, Jay Park (Musician), Monsta X (Band), Stray Kids (Band), U-KISS, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Despite not having any ships yet, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Rating May Change, Smut, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninnsie/pseuds/Ninnsie
Summary: So. I miss writing stuff. And therfore I have now decided to let people make requests for one-shots. All relationships, whether that´s straight or homosexual or anything. Also I am willing to write smut, however for the underage members of groups, I will not write smut. Request whatever and I will write it! I´m willing to write for most groups and soloists, but a lot of the newer groups I don´t know much about. If I am unwilling to or don´t know the group/soloist well enough to write your one-shot I will let you know.





	Kpop one-shots

I take requests! Please leave a comment with your request and I will get right on it. As mentioned in the summary I am willing to write for most groups, but my main fandoms are GOT7, Stray Kids, Monsta X, B.A.P, U-Kiss, BTS, EXO and Jay Park, but I´m also very into khiphop in general and am very willing to write for people like DPR Live and Christian Yu as well as most AOMG artists. I´m also willing to write for girl groups, however I mostly know older girl groups, including F(x), 4Minute, 2NE1 and SNSD. Also soloists. I am willing to write smut, but under no circumstances will I write smut for an underage soloist or underage groupmember. Leave me a comment and if I feel I am unable to complete the request for some reason I will let you know.


End file.
